


The Avengers On Social Media

by twinkleflange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Epistolary, Metafiction, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleflange/pseuds/twinkleflange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick run-down of how the Avengers use social media. In Thor's case, the hammer emoji comes into play quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers On Social Media

**Thor**

 

Thor is a dude who is comfortable with adulation. It’s just part of being brought up as a Prince of Asgard. So he’s pretty active across all the major platforms, particularly Instagram. He has a bad habit of giving too much consideration to trolls: it’s not hard to bait him into such responses as “HIE THEE TO AVENGERS TOWER, PATHETIC MORTAL, AND WE SHALL SEE WHO IS THE CUCKGARDIAN!!!"

 

Jane is surprisingly popular in her own right, prompting the Buzzfeed article “Why Can’t We Stop Double Tapping These Pictures Of Oscilloscopes?!”

 

**Captain America**

 

People often assume that Steve’s personal absence on social media is because he doesn’t really get it, and they’re wrong; they forget he’s only 24, as well as the enhanced-intelligence thing. He gets it fine. He’s just never been the flashy type. He understands that his role comes with additional attention and scrutiny, but he doesn’t regard it as being one of the perks of the job. In fact, it usually just makes him uncomfortable. For all that, he understands how things are nowadays, and that keeping in touch with the public is expected of him.

 

For this reason (and because everybody else is happy to offload it onto him) Steve is in charge of updating the official Avengers social media channels with selected pieces of non-classified news. It takes up a surprising amount of his time, most of which is spent responding to (polite) comments -- he can’t quite shake the old-fashioned idea that if somebody takes the time to write to you, the least they deserve is a reply. Nonetheless, he does it. After all, at least he’s not on stage in tights. But for himself, there isn’t much he wants to share with the world at large.

 

He does have a Deviantart, however, which he enjoys updating with his work in graphite and charcoal whenever he gets the chance.

 

**Black Widow**

 

Natasha has an anonymous Tumblr, which mostly consists of reblogged images of ballet dancers and guns, with the odd, uncredited, Russian poem.

 

**Falcon**

 

With his acerbic wit and speedy reaction time, the Falcon absolutely slays Twitter. But however cool he comes across online, of all the Avengers he’s the worst Starkphone zombie. Tony has threatened to hack his phone to make fart noises when it detects the presence of attractive women if he doesn’t put it away, during more than one team hangout.

 

**Hawkeye**

 

Hawkeye’s no slouch on Twitter either -- it’s just the right medium for his laconic snarkiness. He’s probably exchanged more words with Falcon there than in real life **#birdbros**

 

He also spends a good deal of time on DIY fora, arguing about rustic farmhouse restorations.

 

**Iron Man**

 

Tony has profiles on pretty much every platform, including some that never really took off like Diaspora and Ello. But he’s not that active. He has better shit to do.

 

**Hulk**

 

Bruce has no social media presence whatsoever. He is frankly a little horrified at how easily people give up their personal information these days. And after spending so much time being tracked, he’s more than a little cautious.

 

He manages to hide from everyone, even Tony, that occasionally he logs in through an encrypted server and leaves angry comments on erotic Hulk fics on Ao3.


End file.
